The Lizard, The Venom, and The Constrictoro
by Constrictoro
Summary: COMPLETE! Dr. Connors becomes the Lizard, Venom takes a new host, and an old foe comes back to take Spiderman's life for what he did to him in the past! While a well trained hunter comes to New York to get not just one trophy, but two! R&R! Post SM3!
1. The Constrictoro

Peter Parker looked at the flattened suit of Spider-Man in his closet.

It was darker red and far darker blue than it had been in the past.

This was because these fabrics were firmer and less easy to tear than the others of it's kind.

He had looked for firmer fabrics because of his encounter four months ago.

Four months ago he had battled the Sandman, he had battled a new person who used the powers of the Green Goblin, and he had battled a creature that had taken all the powers of himself by means of an alien symbionite.

The Sandman was a convicted murderer of his own uncle, the person with the Green Goblin's powers had once been his best friend, and the alien symbionite had once attached itself to him, Spider-Man.

But none of these opponents compared to the one they called 'Constrictoro'.

A creature that was crystal from flesh to bone marrow had attacked right afterward.

Constrictoro had told Spider-Man he had taken control of his power, but Spider-Man believed his brain, once crystalized, had still lost all humanity it had left.

Spider-Man had killed him, but the mere memory still weakened Peter Parker.

The memory of what he had done, how he had tortured him, and how Spider-Man had strived to destroy him.

This kind of effort, this kind of madness, this kind of mortal fear was what made Peter Parker ever grateful for the time he now had to simply fight normal, New York crimes.

Mentally and physically, this encounter had left him scarred.

There was a reason why he had grown sideburns, there was a reason why he wished co-workers at the Daily Bugle would stop bringing up the time Chicago was nearly taken over.

There was a reason for all of it.

He folded the suit and tucked it carefully under a sweatshirt, making sure it was completely hidden in case his aunt, May Parker, payed a visit.

Recent events hadn't all been grave, however.

Months ago, he had proposed to a women named Mary Jane Watson, called 'MJ' by most.

Now, plans were being made for their wedding, and a date had been set long ago.

A wedding date which was strikingly close.

Peter had much to be grateful for. He only wished he could believe it would remain that way.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Curtis Connors panned threw lists, paged threw documents, and scrolled threw records.

His twelve years of study was now put to a race.

He had gotten a rare decease in both kidneys. A decease which produced enough bacteria to cause rapid decay.

No doctor could find a replacement for him. So he had to build one of his own.

Threw his advanced studies, he might be able to make a near clone of his own kidney by filling in the missing DNA with that of an animals.

He had quickly gathered various reptile DNA, these were the only things that could possibly patch in what was missing.

There was no further time for research. He could be dying in a few days.

Gathering the information he had together, he brought in his team and made it real.

----------------------------

Curt Connors woke in his own medical chair.

He looked inquiringly at one of his staff.

"Doctor," He said, smiling so Curt would know the results even before he spoke, "It was successful. Your life will only be the first one saved thanks to your research."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Four months ago, a power outage had darkened an entire small town near Chicago.

This was said by Spider-Man himself to be caused by Constrictoro in a last stand which lead to the crystal man's death.

The destruction of the electrical station was too great for the company to wish to repair.

It was torn down for safety reasons quickly.

The only ones besides workers who could be seen were the paparazzi. Photographing the wide field that had once been woods.

What no one had done, though, was dig.

No one had followed the trail of where the fire caused by the energy station had gone.

No one had searched for what had happened to the melted crystal that was once Constrictoro.

No one had looked by the first living tree and under it to find a large portion of underground soil that the crystals had taken the form of.

Not even Spider-Man had fully understood what Constrictoro had meant when he said "I have taken control of it."

No one had done any of these things, but Constrictoro himself.

Four months ago, he had quickly flowed threw the surface of the fire scorched earth, where none would disturb him, and quickly taken hold of dirt he could reach.

And for four months, he rested.

Re-firming, re-gaining form, and fully recovering.

For he _was_ that melted crystal, and as long as those crystals were around, he would always be them. And he would always be able to control them.

He now dug out of the earth and reshaped himself. Cracking his solid crystals until they gave him the form he once had. The form of Constrictoro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter Parker looked at the cover of the Daily Bugle.

"_Constrictoro returns to settle old score with Spider-Man_"

After the great shock and understanding of what had happened, he felt disgust the Daily Bugle would take something as dangerous as Constrictoro being sighted again and seeming to head for New York and use it just to make more money.

Not that it surprised him, he just wished the paper he worked for would draw the line once in a while. At least one time.

Either way, he remembered with deep regret what Constrictoro had done to Chicago and thought firmly to himself:

"_But I will not let him enter New York City._"


	2. The Lizard

Peter Parker looked up at a television as people fled the street.

Constrictoro had arrived and was on the bridge that led to Manhattan.

Peter rushed to the edge of the city where Constrictoro was sighted, while also looking for a place to become Spider-Man.

He went threw an empty building, and exited it threw it's window as Spider-Man.

Spider-Man swung across the streets, gliding threw the air, heading for the end of the city.

--------

Spider-Man slung and landed on the now empty bridge where Constrictoro was walking calmly.

He simply walked passed Spider-Man, pretending he wasn't there.

Spider-Man shot webbing onto his back and tried to pull Constrictoro down.

Constrictoro didn't budge, but only rotated a finger to cut the webbing.

"Don't worry." He said, now free, "You'll still die by my hand. Just not today."

And with that, he rushed for the city ahead.

"_And the chase is on._", thought Spider-Man.

He burst into a run, himself, feeling his legs burn across the road.

He jumped up and shot webbing onto one of the bridge supports, swinging around it to accelerate the leap, flying strait for Constirctoro.

Constrictoro now leaped, himself, onto one of the supports. But only to send it crashing down on Spider-Man.

Spider-Man's leap out of the way was too late. The large pieces of metal collided with him and the road.

Breaking free, he saw Constrictoro far away.

Yet his reflexes told him to get out of the way.

He leaped, just in time, away from a car which zoomed passed him.

He looked about to see the bridge was no longer empty.

Cars were speeding from both ends.

Some, perhaps, didn't know Constrictoro was here. Others, perhaps, knew he was but didn't know he was occupying the way out.

Swooping away from another car, he swung under the bridge, quickly webbing his way threw it.

He heard what sounded like Constrictoro's heavy steps.

He swung around the bridge the way he swung around the supports, and collided on the surface with Constrictoro himself.

Constrictoro hit him, sending Spider-Man tumbling into the bridge.

A car drove right over him.

Spider-Man got up, and was about to give chase, again, when he saw the same car that ran over him head back.

As Spider-Man ran and leaped for Constrictoro; he saw the car was not on the road, at all.

He leaped over the swooping car as he dived under one flying above it.

He saw Constrictoro lift a truck, while still running, and thrust it at him.

Spider-Man leaped right onto the truck and ran across it, midair.

An SUV crashed into him above the truck and he was sent hurtling back.

As he was trapped under the SUV's weight, he saw the truck he had climbed on fall right at him.

He lifted his free hand and shot three web torpedoes at the vehicle, which was now feet away from him.

The cargo part of the truck burst, sending rubble crashing down on him.

Spider-Man broke from the SUV just in time, and swung away from the scene.

Constrictoro was breaking threw various automobiles in a traffic jam, to gain passage off the bridge.

Spider-Man swung onto several passing cars to gain speed, before crashing into Constrictoro and sending them both off the bridge and onto a small ship, nearby.

Constrictoro tried to leap off the deck, but Spider-Man jumped in front of him; blocking the way.

"You know, if I were you" Said Constrictoro's low, softly rasped voice, "I wouldn't go provoking someone I tried to kill. He might take it personally. You see, he might think it's time to pay him back."

He made another move off the deck, only to be blocked by Spider-Man, agian.

"You win." Constrictoro said, "Or lose."

Constrictoro hit Spider-Man across the chest, sending him twirling into the mast.

Constrictoro attacked again, causing Spider-Man to back up, onto the mast.

Stepping backward, while sideways.

Constrictoro stabbed into the mast, himself, and attacked a third time. sending Spider-Man further up the mast.

Constrictoro rotated his hand into a knife.

Spider-Man lifted both hands and fired two web balls with great force.

The two silk weapons smashed into Constrictoro's face.

Several pieces of Constrictoro's face flipped sides; slashing the webbing off, themselfs.

Constrictoro detached his feet from the mast and leaped to the top of it.

They both fought up to the edge of it, before Spider-Man stepped down to the other side of the mast, soon followed by Constrictoro.

Both now upside down, Spider-Man tangled two web cords across Constrictoro's throat.

As Constrictoro made to undo them, Spider-Man double back-flipped off the mast and broke open the ship's front.

Oil spilled into the harbor.

Spider-Man allowed the webbing on his wrist to curl into a half-torpedo shape before releasing it toward the engine.

The engine exploded, setting the oil on fire.

Constrictoro had been briefly distracted from untying himself, to look at the scene.

High temperatures were Constrictoro's only known weakness.

Spider-Man yanked the cords holding Constrictoro, sending him tumbling down to him.

Without hesitation, Spider-Man pulled Constrictoro off the deck and plunged his face into the flamed water.

Sending webbing everywhere, Spider-Man strove to keep Constrictoro there.

This time, he would make sure he knew where the melted crystals went.

Just then, Spider-Man heard an inhuman and yet un-animal roar from the closer side of the harbor.

He briefly looked up to see a plume of fire whoosh across the Manhattan sky.

"Why don't you go get them." Asked Constrictoro, knowing he had Spider-Man on a leash.

Spider-Man dunked Constrictoro into the fire.

He then aimed his hand for the bridge, and swung under it, heading for the other side.

When he got there, he saw something so strange, it didn't alarm him at once.

A giant, at least eight-foot tall lizard was attacking everything left, right, and center.

Anyone to his back was crushed by his possibly sixteen foot long tail.

Yet the lizard was standing, or slumping, like a man. And he wore cloths. White pants and a white shirt. Or what was left of them.

Spider-Man ran for the creature.

The creature struck first.

Pounding it's gigantic front foot into him.

Spider-Man shot a strong string of webbing, attempting to push the monster's large teeth away from biting him.

The creature lifted Spider-Man and threw him into the edge of the docks.

Spider-Man had no time to get up before the creature was back. Clawing and tearing at him with his teeth.

Spider-Man kicked the lizard back with all his energy.

The lizard lunged again, but Spider-Man had leaped back; webbing both of the creature's front legs from behind.

Spider-Man pulled on the webbing, trying to hold the lizard back from attacking.

But the lizard had already stopped trying. It had allowed the webbing to hold him, just panting slowly.

Then, it seemed to Spider-Man, the creature was not a creature at all. Nor a reptile, no an animal.

Then, before his eyes, it was a man he held with webbing.

The man fell half sideways.

Spider-Man let go before the face of Dr. Connors turned to him, with an almost animal look.

Blinking behind his mask in confusion, Spider-Man watched as the man turned and ran from the scene.


	3. The Venom

He stared at the place where the lizard had just been, and where an absent minded man had just left.

"_Curtis Connors,_" He thought, "_you've complicated things for the better. I just hope you realize, I don't make exceptions for people I know. They all die if that's my decision._"

He was hidden in the shadows of a building.

He stared at Spider-Man as he swung off, probably to see if he, Constrictoro, was dead.

Constrictoro had tried hard to get to the city before all would leave it out of fear. What was the worth of taking an empty city.

But Spider-Man had made it far better.

Let them think he was dead, let all who left return, let him attack when he was ready.

When Spider-Man dunked him into the water, he had fallen strait threw the flames, and into the cool water which re-firmed him.

But he now wished to pay a visit to someone who could possibly make him more powerful. Someone who was the reason why he got his power in the first place.

A once fellow scientist, Dr. Connors.

He had given Constrictoro the tip off that Chicago was strengthening Kambaldaite crystals.

And now, he may be of use to him, again.

--------------------------------------

Peter Parker wasn't sure if he should believe Constrictoro dead or not.

He had searched the water, but wasn't sure if he could spot what was left of him, anyway.

Now, he was heading for the college he had been flunked out of.

If Spider-Man couldn't help, then no one could.

----

Peter knocked on the door of Dr. Connors's office later that day.

No one opened it.

Peter used his spider-strength and forced the door open.

There, stood a terrified Dr. Connors.

"Peter," He said, "You must go! You don't know what happened."

"I heard what happened." Interrupted Peter, "I want to help you. You once said I was one of the smartest in your class. Together, we can find some sort of cure."

Connors considered.

"I was about to call the police," He said, "They'd be able to keep me safe from others-"

"I don't think anyone can keep you safe," Peter interrupted again, "If Spider-Man had a hard time fighting you, how could the police help? I'm willing to devote more attention to finding a cure for you, than I devoted to your class."

For a moment, Dr. Connors looked hopeful.

Just then, part of the wall of the building crashed to the ground. Followed by a distinguishable squeaky, cracking noise.

"Where are you going?" Asked Connors, as Peter sped off.

Someone had entered threw the broken wall.

Connors only briefly saw a glint of green before Constrictoro was face to face with him.

Connors's expression went from fear of himself to mortal fear, at once.

Before he could shut the door of his office, before he could try to run, before he could do anything, he was shot in the stomach.

An expression of shock now seemed frozen on Connors's face.

Constrictoro pulled the green weapon out and placed it back into his arm.

But the thing he pulled the weapon out of was no longer a man, but something else.

A giant lizard stood there in professor's cloths. Roaring in anger, as it charged for Constrictoro.

But before Constrictoro could fight it, a whoosh of red and blue flew bye.

The bler knocked the lizard off the balcony where it was standing, and down into the main part of the building.

Constrictoro ignored this, and walked into the office of Dr. Connors.

Maybe whatever made him into this creature could be of use to him. Perhaps an army of these reptiles.

Spider-Man and the lizard crashed into the floor.

The lizard tried to attack, but Spider-Man leaped out of the way, across the food court.

Constrictoro browsed through Connors's papers and found what seemed to be the reason for his change, but he also found something far more interesting.

Spider-Man lifted several folding chairs and threw them at the lizard.

The lizard took every hit, but was still coming toward Spider-Man, only at a much slower pace.

Constrictoro quickly read through a full analyses of something Connors merely called 'Symbiote'.

The lizard lifted a chair, himself. He put it to his teeth to sharpen the edge before throwing it with great force at Spider-Man.

Constrictoro disordered the office, before finding a small glass orb attached to a machine used to keep it alive.

He broke it open and held up a restless black substance between his fingers.

Spider-Man got his hands cut to protect himself from the sharpened half of the chair, but was still launched back, crashing into an open restaurant.

"You may not be used to bonding with things that aren't exactly alive, like me," Said Constrictoro, "But you can learn, I'll bet."

The lizard was bye his side, again, but Spider-Man shot two webs at the jaws of the monster.

The lizard spluttered as it tried to tear off the web.

"We," Said Constrictoro to the symbiote, "We can become one forever, you and I. As one, we can do a lot more, so many more things."

The lizard tore the web from his mouth with his claw.

It then lunged at Spider-Man, again, with great precision. It's jaws went over Spider-Man's head and tried to swallow him.

The symbiote willingly crawled over Constrictoro's hand.

Constrictoro flipped a piece of his palm over, incasing the symbiote completely in crystal.

"You'll be kept safe," He said, walking out of the office and jumping off the balcony, "While you still need saving."

Spider-Man was suffocating as he strove, blindly, to fight the lizard, who was attempting to tear off his head with his teeth.

Constrictoro walked up to where Spider-Man was now, and decided it was time to get Spider-Man out of the way.

He flipped part of his arm into a knife, ready to stab Spider-Man when he was defenseless.

But the lizard spotted him.

The only memory the creature had was Constrictoro giving him the wound that was still visible and still open.

It released Spider-Man at once and lunged for Constrictoro.

Constrictoro stayed put, and hit the lizard, launching it into the air.

He aimed to hit it, again, before it landed; but the lizard had already kicked Constrictoro down into the circular staircase.

Spider-Man wasted no time to gasp for air and attacked the lizard, sending all three of them down the stairs.

Constrictoro punched the lizard down, forcing it to fall faster than gravity. But the lizard still managed to grip Spider-Man and throw him down before it. Crushing him beneath it's huge feet when they landed.

Constrictoro landed and made to attack Spider-Man, again, but the lizard shoved Constrictoro against the glass door, shattering it.

The lizard raced off, followed by Constrictoro.

Spider-Man struggled to his feet, but both of them were far out of sight.


	4. The Hunter

Sergei Kravinoff stood in his hotel, after arriving in New York from his latest trip.

He pressed a button on a remote control and a cage opened across the room.

A large snake slithered it's way out.

When it saw Kravinoff, it stood up; unfolding it's hood.

The cobra then spat in Kravinoff's direction, but it missed him by many feet.

Kravinoff drew a gun that was strapped to his back.

The cobra moved forward, while standing, and spat again.

Kravinoff placed a bullet into the cylinder and loaded.

The cobra moved forward, again, and spat a third time. This time the venom was inches from Kravinoff's rugged boot.

Kravinoff snapped the barrow to the flintlock on, pulled the gun down to range, and fired.

The spitting cobra was launched into the air, crashing, across the room, dead.

Kravinoff smiled threw the smoke as he gathered the final cobra venom for his collection.

He now had all twenty-six types of they're poison.

This, however, wasn't much to gloat upon when compared to his other achievements. It was simply adding to it, making his knowledge and reputation still greater.

He came here for a real achievement, however. He had heard of a creature neither beast, nor man. Something monstrous that now roamed the city like a jungle.

This thing was what brought Sergei Kravinoff, sometimes called Kraven the Hunter, to New York City.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Constrictoro gave up the chase for the lizard.

He was fast. But the lizard's speed was unmatchable.

He flipped the side of his arm and let the symbiote loose.

The symbiote spread across his hand, but couldn't grow any further.

Constrictoro merged himself with it to help it bind with him.

Thanks to the symbiote's substance, this took only seconds.

The symbiote turned green with chunks of crystal as Constrictoro took control of it.

The now dark green substance became slightly more solid and a lot harder.

---

A day later, the symbiote was ready to merge.

It's green color swarmed over Constrictoro's shape.

It didn't fully cover him, but formed more of a skeleton.

It wasn't yet ready to merge fully, but it was strong enough to be of some use.

Quite a bit of use.

-------------------------------------------------------

Spider-Man swung across the city, searching for any sign of Constrictoro or the lizard.

After searching for about eight hours, he decided to give it a rest for the day.

MJ had probably been calling him all day, wondering what happened.

---

The next day, Peter Parker walked to the _Daily Bugle_.

"Parker," Said a voice, "Were you in a coma? Or are you just deaf to what's been happening? Constrictoro trying to take over New York, wild animals and mad scientists, Spider-Man blowing boats to smithereens. I can't remember a better day for business!"

He turned to one of the employees.

"A name for this mini godzilla.", he ordered.

"Um, about that, Mr. Jamison" Said the employee. "People have kinda gotten content with just calling him 'The Lizard'."

Jamison swore threw a puff of smoke.

"'The Lizard'?! What kind of a crappy name is that? Parker, get me the Lizard, Constrictoro, and that spider psychotic either brutally massacring each other, or teaming up to destroy truth, justice and the world of journalism."

Peter made no sign to argue and left the building.

He went quickly back to his apartment and left it in his Spider-Man suit.

Soon afterward, he heard the familiar, yet unfamiliar, _roar_.

He swooped threw a street where he thought he heard it.

There, indeed, below him was the Lizard himself.

But before he could glide down to the thing, he felt a faint sting in his neck, and let go of the web, unable to move.

Something caught him and hit him against the wall.

"Your only paralyzed," Said a russian voice he was unfamiliar with, "For now. You may not know it, my wall-crawling friend, but Sergei Kravinoff hunts alone."


	5. The Constrictoro, Venom, and the Lizard

A transparent, green shard shot into the ground next to Sergei Kravinoff. Followed by a second, followed by three more, after that.

Soon, dozens of these things were shooting into the ground. Coming down, threw the air, like hail.

A silky, green substance then splattered onto the pieces.

The substance curled around them, forming them into a being.

Constrictoro.

"It appears," Said Kravinoff, "That I'm going to receive two trophies at the same time."

Kravinoff jumped to the ground, right where Constrictoro and the Lizard now were.

All three froze for one second before the Lizard charged at Constrictoro.

Constrictoro gripped the top of the Lizard's head and pushed him backward.

The Lizard sank the claws of his hind legs into the hard pavement; trying to charge, again, at him.

Kravinoff shot a bare fist into Constrictoro's side.

Already cut pieces of Constrictoro flew out, before quickly moving back in place.

Constrictoro rotated a finger and attempted to stab it into Kravinoff.

Kravinoff gripped Constrictoro's fist, before aiming another hit at Constrictoro's face.

Constrictoro ducked, far passed human ability, to miss the hit.

The Lizard leaped onto Kravinoff, attacking everywhere it could reach.

A plane nearly collided with all three of them as sounds of gunfire could be heard.

"The Air Force!" Cursed Kravinoff, "Don't they see that I am here? Very, very well. If I cause them damage when performing my catch, that's the way it has to be."

Gunfire returned.

Constrictoro balanced bullets off himself, and directed them at the Lizard.

The Lizard darted just in front of them as it raced away from an oncoming plane.

The airplane made another areal dive.

Constrictoro gripped the plane, trying to use it as a weapon against Kravinoff.

The Lizard, however, tried to attack Constrictoro by leaping onto the plane.

Constrictoro let go, and the Lizard was sent sky rocketing off, into the building clad sky.

Kravinoff cursed as another plane twisted into a dive, and then made a decision.

Getting out of the way of gun fire, he leaped onto the plane as it nearly skidded onto the street.

Constrictoro saw, from across the plane, what Kravinoff had done; and leaped, himself, onto the speedy flying machine.

Kravinoff clung onto the side of the airplane until he saw Constrictoro walking toward him.

He pushed himself up and attacked Constrictoro.

Constrictoro aimed a fist, attempting to thrust him off the plane.

Kravinoff unleashed his whip, tangling and locking it around Constrictoro's arm.

Constrictoro pulled the whip up, forcing Kravinoff to fly above and then in front of his prey.

Kravinoff untangled the whip from the Constrictoro's arm; in case he might pull him off the plane.

He saw the plane the Lizard was on.

The Lizard had destroyed most of the plane's engine, and the plane they were on seemed to be heading for it.

The guns on Kravinoff's plane opened fire, aiming to kill the Lizard.

The Lizard made one last stab into his plane before leaping off it as it exploded behind him.

The Lizard landed on the plane of Constrictoro and Kravinoff.

As the plane tilted upward, speeding into the sky, trying to get them off; the Lizard slid down to cling onto one of the wings.

Constrictoro dove into the air to land on the wing, himself; as Kravinoff tangled and locked his whip around it and swung, down, under the wing before swinging onto the surface.

The airplane went completely vertical as Constrictoro and the Lizard clawed threw the metal to keep standing.

Kravinoff pressed down on both boots: creating long cleats that stabbed into the wing as he walked, sideways, up to his prey.

The Lizard let go of the wing's surface, and leaped at Kravinoff.

Kravinoff swerved out of the way, just in time.

The Lizard shot downward; towards the streets, but quickly bit his teeth into Kravinoff's shoulder.

Kravinoff felt his right arm come close to tearing off, as Contrictoro calmly walked down to him and lifted him up, along with the Lizard.

"Two to die." He said, and let go.

Both of them whizzed off the the entire airplane, and then down to the city.

Kravinoff pulled his right arm up, placing the Lizard within reach.

He hit the Lizard with his barely circulated right hand.

The Lizard's teeth were ripped from his shoulder, and the creature was sent spinning onto a plane that had swooped right below them.

Kravinoff swerved away from hitting the plane; then stretched out his left hand to grab the tail wing.

The Lizard ran on all fours, pouncing on Kravinoff, forcing him to let go and stab his cleats into the underside of the plane.

Hanging upside down, hardly aware of the blood filling his head; he gripped the Lizard, who had peered down at him for another attack.

He held the jaws of the monster shut and thrust it's head into the propeller.

Green scales rushed into the sky as the Lizard forced it's mouth open to screech into the air.

"_What a creature!_", thought Kravinoff, "_What a catch this will make, if I survive it._"

The Lizard thrust it's head forward and bit into both hands that were pushing him.

Kravinoff gritted as he felt several bones split in both hands.

The Lizard clawed it's way under the airplane, too, reaching both hands out to claw Kravinoff to death.

It was the pilot which saved him, now.

The airplane spun fast circles, apparently aware what lay under.

The Lizard let go of both hands and reached its claws into Kravinoff's chest and face; trying, madly, to stay on the plane.

Kravinoff felt skin tear off as he managed to pull a high-powered machine gun, from his vest, and open fire on the animal below him.

This wasn't the way of Kravinoff, normally, but he had realized there was no choice left.

Better to capture; than to die, capturing.

The Lizard saw the gunfire with wide eyes before letting go, falling down into the city.

The spinning of the airplane soon sent Kravinoff down, as well.

He saw the Lizard and opened fire, again.

The Lizard took in three bullets before clutching the side of a building, and kicking off, heading for Kravinoff.

The gun burst as as the Lizard collided with it.

With his good hand, Kravinoff held the Lizard back from attacking, as he took out a net gun with the other.

He shot it.

The Lizard was engulfed in netting. But, in mere seconds, had ripped and eaten threw the thick trap.

In this time, Kravinoff had pulled out the paralyzing pistol he had used on Spider-Man.

He fired it strait into the monster's neck.

The Lizard made no sign of noticing, it only enraged it more.

Kravinoff fired again. And then again. He filled the Lizard's neck with thirty darts.

At last, the Lizard's large pupils rolled into the back of its head.

The excessive dose of numbing had put it out for possibly a few hours.

Kravinoff shot several nets over the Lizard's body, before grabbing it and shooting netting around a lamppost as they reached the street.

They still landed hard as the netting tore the lamppost down from the pressure.

As Kravinoff moved himself, and his catch, out of the way of the lamppost; he saw a figure approach and crouch over him.

"Bravo." Said Constrictoro, dryly.

And before Kravinoff could try to move, Constrictoro had gripped his hand over his head.

Kravinoff felt intense fog go threw his brain as all blood drained out of his head.

His eyes jerked at Constrictoro's merciless face before his eyes saw no more.

As soon as Kravinoff passed on, Constrictoro lifted the netted bundle and realized he knew exactly how to attack the city.


	6. The Spider

Constrictoro stood in front of Sergei Kravinoff's Hotel Room door.

He had known of Kravinoff's arrival into the city from publicity, and had also known where the hunter was staying.

He parted his index and middle fingers from the other two, and part of the green Symbiote slid out.

It crawled into the key hole and the door opened.

"_Sergei Kravenoff," _He thought, as the substance returned to his hand,_ "It's time to see how much you really know about your job. Including your knowledge of poisons."_

He walked into the room.

Kravinoff's talent was apparent by the fact a living Komodo Dragon lay in the corner, uncaged.

It didn't dare attack Constrictoro, however.

He picked up a hard-covered record of his research, lying on a bed that had no sheets.

Constrictoro flipped threw the pages, looking for anything that would be of use.

He could only tap into the knowledge Kravinoff had, right now.

And couldn't come close to searching everything in the large Hotel Room.

It felt more like a jungle, than a forty story building.

At last, he found something that might help.

_9:15 - Large chloroform humidifier. Capable of putting entire jungles to sleep. Can cover distance of over 20 sqr. miles._

Constrictoro searched threw the four bed Hotel Room, looking for it.

Finally, behind a hard plastic container holding insects and in front of a case simply marked '_RED_', he found the old humidifier.

"_Spider-Man, it's time for a test."_, he thought, _"From your popularity and power to protect this city, you've made it kinda a world's capital. It's time to test the strength of that capital. Against the strength of Constrictoro."_

---------------------------------------------------------

Spider-Man looked at his hand moving in front of his eyes.

His hand was still too numb to feel, but he could move it, now.

An hour or two ago; he had seen the Lizard, Sergei Kravinoff, and Constrictoro fighting. He didn't know where they went.

He swung off, as soon as he knew his arms wouldn't go limp, mid-swing.

He saw some kind of fire below.

When he swung down to it, he saw it was a burning plane.

"What happened?", He asked the security official next to what was left of the crashed plane.

"Constrictoro. Another one struck the Village in Queens. " The official said, grimly.

"Queens?! Were there any civilians killed?"

"None that I know of, Spidey."

"Where's Kravinoff and the Lizard?"

"Kravinoff's dead, murdered by Constrictoro. We don't know nothin' about where the other two are."

"Listen," Said Spider-Man, "We have to be ready for when Constrictoro returns. And you'll have to wait for my signal."

-----------------------------

It was now the middle of the night, and there was still no sign of Constrictoro.

"_He's planning something._" Thought Peter, "_He's waiting for New York to fall into it's deepest sleep. Which should be right_"

A walkie-talkie sizzled out a scratchy voice from a search helicopter:

"_He's been sited! He's been sited! On the roof of the Empire State Building! Repeat: Constrictoro has been sited!_"

"Get everything ready and wait for my signal!" Said Spider-Man, before leaping into the industrial night sky, and gliding threw it's lights.

---

"Evening." Said Constrictoro, leaning on the side of the balcony, his arms folded, "I'm glad you didn't keep us waiting."

"You have to surrender or die, now!" Said Spider-Man. There was something strange about the way Constrictoro looked.

"I always take option three:" Constrictoro said, kicking a door to the roof open, "Watch you die without interfering with my business."

As Constrictoro kicked the door open, Spider-Man realized what had changed.

Constrictoro didn't break apart to move. His crystal leg behaved like flesh, only more flexible.

His train of thought quickly skidded off track and crashed when he saw what raced out of the doorway.

The Lizard.

It ran right for Spider-Man, as Constrictoro turned on something that released fumes which rolled to the edge of the roof and down to the city.

"_Poison._", Thought Peter.

He pressed against the floor, keeping the lizard from knocking him off the edge.

He pushed on the Lizard with his hands and lifted it up.

The Lizard struggled to attack him with all limbs, but couldn't reach.

It's tail, however, walloped Spider-Man next to Constrictoro.

Spider-Man ran for the object producing the fumes, but the Lizard attacked, again.

It almost seemed to be trying harder to keep him from the object, than trying to kill him.

The Lizard was here, then all of a sudan there. The whole time, leading him away from the object.

"_He's domesticated this creature, somehow_.", Thought Peter, "_Taught him to defend the object at all costs_."

Spider-Man leaped onto the Lizard and jumped off it's back, aiming for the object.

But the Lizard grabbed Spider-Man by the shoes and slammed him, continually, against the balcony.

Spider-Man used all tricks he had left, and swung himself upside down before shooting webbing into the Lizard's mouth.

The Lizard spluttered as before, but ignored it this time, charging again at Spider-Man.

But Spider-Man kicked the lizard down into the door it came from.

Before Constrictoro could attack from across the roof, Spider-Man shot six webs into the night sky.

The webs were obviously seen by the helicopters, above, and thousands of cannon shaped objects dropped down from strings onto the top of the building.

They all burst, leaking fuel over the roof top, accompanied quickly by blue flames which flowed across the whole roof.

On the side of the roof, Spider-Man saw Constrictoro take his fume producing object, and leap to side of the building.

But he then froze. And then dropped the object.

He looked at Spider-Man and said, dryly, "Bravo."

He then stepped into the blue flames and walked threw them.

"Yet all in vein.", He said.

He came into Spider-Man's view, now across the roof.

Constrictoro was unharmed. Unhinged. Unaltered.

---

Constrictoro reached out his now far more flexible hand and placed it over Spider-Man's throat.

The Symbiote had shown it was ready in Kravinoff's Hotel.

It had spread over him, entirely, and swarmed to great sizes.

Constrictoro had then taken full form of the Symbiote.

He now_ was _the Symbiote, turning the substance to crystal.

The room of Kravinoff's was now filled with soil.

The soil that used to be what Constrictoro had taken the form of, making the Hotel Room seem even more like a jungle.

The Symbiote, he learned from the records of Kravinoff's, was also vulnerable to high temperatures. But for different reasons.

The Symbiote would be_ destroyed _under heat, while Constrictoro merely lost his form and became close to a liquid.

The Symbiote was formless to begin with. As well as close to a liquid.

As one, they were unstoppable. There same vulnerability was gone. And this had now been proven by Spider-Man.

Since Constrictoro was now all Symbiote, and the Symbiote was now all Constrictoro, they had both altered.

He was still far harder than a rock, yet able to move without breaking.

His fingers could not only move backward, but curl backward like snakes.

Now, his fingers curled around Spider-Man's throat, no matter how hard he struggled against them.

It was as though they had been welded and cooled there.

But Constrictoro now decided he wouldn't kill Spider-Man, just yet.

Releasing the crystal coils from Spider-Man's neck, he placed them onto his head.

"_I think I just might twist the knife before even stabbing."_, thought Constrictoro, and lifted the mask from Spider-Man's head.

Peter Parker's face stared at him, fear in his eyes, fear that he didn't even try to hide what it was.

Not fearing for his own life, but life's that may be taken after his. The life's of people he knew.

Constrictoro lengthened his arm, forming it into a long tentacle which curled around Peter's entire body, suffocating him.

Peter strived to stop it, but every kick he made didn't affect Constrictoro.

His shiny green form didn't move an inch.

Peter felt the life being squeezed out of him as he used all his strength, in vein, to survive.

The roof exploded. Sending blue flames in all directions.

Constrictoro released Peter as he fell.

Constrictoro dived down to the ground where the fumes from his object were still protruding.

Peter placed a foot over the side of the building and thrust himself onto it.

Gasping in air, he clung to the side of the building. His pulse speeding.

As vision began to return to him, he saw an object flying toward him.

Something silver. Reflecting the lights of New York.

As it drew closer, he didn't see what it was, but_ who _it was.

He let go of the wall, falling as another explosion blew the side of the building up.

The mask of the Green Goblin glared down at him, as Peter fell.

"We meet again," It said, "Spider-Man!"

**Author's Notes: Sorry for this fanfiction being so short, but I feel what happens next is a separate story from this one. Deserving it's own part in the series. **

**The next one will be titled "The Silver Goblin". **


End file.
